Un soir d'hiver
by AnyaMalfoyette
Summary: Harry vient de voir son grand-père mourir, mais le petit albinos du village vient l'aider. Petit mais alors petit...lol OS


_Hello!^^_

_Voilà un petit cadeau, vu que je n'ai pas posté à temps, par flemme et par manque de temps... J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :-D_

_Bonne lecture! ;-D_

_**Un jour d'hiver**_

**CHAPITRE UN: PREMIER HIVER**

Un petit garçon pleure, sous le boulot.

Il attend son grand-père.

Papi, comme il dit.

Il est gentil, papi.

Il s'occupe de tout.

Depuis que maman et papa sont partis embrasser les étoiles...

Harry -le petit gars de huit ans- trouve que c'est long, sa sieste à papi.

Il avait dit une demi-heure

Et on est le soir.

Alors Harry l'attend sous son boulot, à ses côtés.

C'est drôle, il respire plus.

Il joue, c'est ça?

Il fait une farce.

Mais Harry n'a pas envie de jouer.

Il a froid et il est fatigué.

Il le lui dit, à papi.

Mais papi veut encore jouer.

Tiens, qui est ce gosse, qui vient de traverser la barrière et qui se dirige vers lui?

Draco Malfoy, bien sûr.

C'est son voisin, à Harry.

On dit qu'il est bizarre

Différent.

Albi, albo...

Albinos, c'est ça.

Il est albinos.

Sa peau est aussi pâle que la neige, ses cheveux longs et soyeux gardent l'éclat de la lune et ses yeux, surtout.

Ses si beaux yeux rouge...

Harry l'a toujours trouvé fascinant.

Il ne sortait qu'en fin de journée,

Quand le soleil était au plus bas.

Les parents trouvent toujours que ce garçon apportera des problèmes.

Harry les entends à la sortie des classes.

C'est peut-être vrai.

Mais le petit fils du maire, également, pourtant personne n'en parle alors qu'il tape ses copains.

C'est quelque chose que Harry n'a jamais pu comprendre.

Il le voit s'approcher.

Il regarde un instant son papi puis s'adresse à lui:

Ton papi ne respire plus?

Harry hoche simplement la tête.

Il est intimidé par cette voix douce, si douce...

Et puis, on ne parle pas aux inconnus.

C'est ce que papi lui avait dit.

Alors Draco va vérifier, puis il entraîne le petit garçon dans son sillage et rentre chez lui.

Il fallait en parler à sa mère.

**CHAPITRE 2: DEUXIEME HIVER **

Harry était assis sous un vieux chêne.

Ça devenait une habitude, chez lui, les arbres...

Il ne voyait pas le temps passer, il était bien.

_Tout était parfait._

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait que l'on croient!

Après ce fameux jour de Noël, il fut recueilli par la mère de Draco.

Une femme si gentille!

Elle avait très vite eu une place très importante dans le cœur du jeune garçon.

Mais pas autant que Draco.

Draco...

Un nom étrange pour un personnage qui l'est encore plus.

Depuis les dix ans que Harry habite chez eux, pas une seule fois il ne l'a vu s'énerver contre ces petits racistes qui se moquaient de lui à cause de sa maladie.

Il semblait au-dessus de ça.

Mieux, il relevait fièrement la tête et passait à côté des enquiquineurs en faisant semblant de ne pas les voir.

_Comme un prince._

Avait l'habitude de penser Harry.

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs en sa compagnie lui revenait, Harry a toujours été amoureux de lui.

Si fort là où il faiblit,

Si doux quand il en a besoin

Si tyranique avec ceux qui le méritent...

Draco aussi l'aime.

En tout cas un peu.

Car on n'embrasse pas son frère sur la bouche.

Si?

Mais jamais ils ne pourront être ensembles.

Car au nom de la loi,

Ils sont frères.

Alors qu'ils n'ont aucun sang en commun.

Et des fois, au plus profond de son cœur, là où tout se cache, Harry en vient à vraiment détester la mère de Draco, qui l'a recueilli.

**Ttroisième hiver.**

Harry est heureux.

Juste heureux.

La petite Narcissa a maintenant un an et ils attendent le deuxième pour début février.

Si c'est une fille,ce sera Fleur, Draco insiste.

Et si c'est un garçon, Harry veut l'appeler James, comme son grand-père.

Lui et Draco vivent leur grand bonheur, en compagnie de leur petite famille qui ne fait que s'agrandir.

Ils sont hors-la-loi.

Ils sont passible que l'on leur enlève leurs enfants.

Car au nom de la loi ils sont frères.

Mais ils sont _heureux._

**Dernier hiver et futur printemps.**

Un homme, la soixantaine se tient devant une tombe. Le soleil se couche, ce qui met en valeur ses beaux yeux carmins, ses cheveux si blonds...

Sur la tombe, on déchiffre les mots suivants: _A Harry Potter, puisse tu reposer en paix._

Draco sourit.

Son Harry va embrasser les étoiles.

Le retrouvera-t-il?

Après tout, l'univers, c'est grand...

Il hausse les épaules.

Jamais il ne le perdrais.

Ils sont liés.

Il se couche sur la tombe.

S'endort.

Le lendemain, on constatera qu'il est décédé et sur la pierre tombale, on peut désormais lire:

_Draco et Harry, les amants éternels, beautés dans l'obscurité, sorciers oubliés. Puissiez vous reposer ensembles, pour toujours._

Et si personne ne sait comment ces mots sont apparus, personne non plus ne les as contesté.

Car il est temps d'accueillir un nouvel avenir.

Un beau printemps.

THE HEND

_Héhéhéhé... Ouiiiii, guimauve guimauve et encore guimauve...==' J'étais dans ma période^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Une petite review?_


End file.
